


Reflections

by dbw



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbw/pseuds/dbw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted October 2003</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October 2003

"It's not enough for me! You don't see _me_, Iolaus. You don't see _anyone_ else when Hercules is around. Think about it." With those words, Ariadne stormed out of the Inn.

Normally not one for introspection--action being his strong suit--Iolaus was understandably at a loss. Deep reflection generally led to troubles he'd rather avoid. But she'd demanded he think about it, so he did.

Love came as naturally to him as breathing, and loving Herc, even more so. He couldn't imagine his life any other way.

"Iolaus?"

He glanced up and saw himself mirrored in Herc's gaze; the only reflection he needed. It was as simple, and as complex, as that.


End file.
